fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
The Inheritance
|season=1 |number=1 |image=File:The Inheritance title card.png |imagewidth=300px |airdate=October 3, 1987 |writer=William Taub |director=William Fruet |previous= |next=The Poison Pen }}"The Inheritance" is the first episode of the 1st season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot When Micki Foster and her cousin, Ryan Dallion, inherit an antique shop from their late Uncle Lewis Vendredi, they soon meet an old friend of Lewis's named Jack Marshak. He reveals to them that their inheritance comes with a devil's curse. Synopsis Notes *Not to be confused with the ''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' episode of the same title. Quotes Cursed Antique A doll that kills people for its owner (Sarah Polley). Cast Episode Cast *John D. LeMay as Ryan Dallion *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *R.G. Armstrong as Lewis Vendredi *Sarah Polley as Mary *Lynne Cormack as Mrs. Irene Simms *Michael Fletcher as Mr. Simms *Esther Hockin as Babysitter *Sean Fagan as Boy #1 *Gordon Michael Woolvett as Boy #2 *Robyn Sheppard as Nurse *Barclay Hope as Boyd Episode Crew *Directed by William Fruet *Written by William Taub *Produced by J. Miles Dale, Frank Mancuso, Jr. and Iain Paterson *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Gary L. Smith *Production Designer - Carol Spier *Art Director - Stephen Roloff *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Aude Bronson-Howard Editorial Department *Ronald Sanders - Supervising Editor Makeup Department *Jennifer Bower O'Halloran - Hair Stylist *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Sandra Delaney - Unit Manager *Adam J. Shully - Assistant Production Manager Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Mac Badden - First Assistant Director *Myron Hoffert - Third Assistant Director *Francis R. Mahony III - Second Assistant Director Art Department *Alexandra Anthony - Lead Set Dresser *Jake De Villers - Construction Coordinator *Elinor Rose Galbraith - Supervising Set Decorator *Juanita Holden - Property Master *Adam Kolodziej - Assistant Art Director *Alex Kutschera - Lead Props *Jak Oliver - Key Scenic Artist *Kim Steede - Lead Set Dresser Sound Department *David Appleby - Re-Recording Mixer *John Gare - Re-Recording Mixer *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *François Perrier - Boom Operator *Nolan Roberts - Sound Supervisor *Robin Short - Sound Mixer *Alban Streeter - Sound Editor *Gabor Vadnay - Sound Recordist Special Effects *Frank C. Carere - Special Effects *Allan Cooke - Special Effects Assistant *John Deall - Pyrotechnician (uncredited) / Special Effects (uncredited) / Special Nechanical Effects (uncredited) Visual Effects *Michael Lennick - Visual Effects Designer Stunts *Dennis Lundin - Stunts *The Stunt Team - Stunt Coordinator Camera and Electrical Department *Carlo Campana - Key Grip *Frank Merino - Gaffer *Patrick Stepien - Assistant Camera *Ian M. Taylor - Dolly Grip *Owen Taylor - Best Boy Casting Department *Pamela Basker - Casting: Los Angeles *Fern Champion - Casting: Los Angeles *Sue Swan - Casting Associate Costume and Wardrobe Department *Constance Buck - Wardrobe Mistress Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager Transportation Department *Brenda Sportun - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Rob Hedden - Story Consultant *Tracy Kennedy - Assistant to Producer *Dawn MacNair - Production Accountant *Ann MacNaughton - Story Editor *Paule Mercier - Script Supervisor *Carole Rosenberg - Assistant Coordinator *Barbara Sachs - Supervising Executive: Hometown Films *James Aubrey Smith - Production Assistant *Fran Solomon - Production Coordinator *Bill Taub - Executive Story Editor References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583343/ The Inheritance] at IMDb Video Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes